Titanic
by WinXlight
Summary: Every night in my dreams, I see you, I feel you.... Stella DeWitt Bukater and Brandon Dawson are from different worlds, but love is stronger than everything else, right?
1. Chapter 1: A lucky boy and a poor girl

_Every night in my dreams_

_I see you_

_I feel you_

Chapter 1: A lucky boy and a poor girl

The Titanic. It was called the ship of dreams and it really was a ship of dreams. I never felt such happy, such sad, like on this travel from Eraklyon to Solaria.

My name is Stella Dawson. A long time ago I was Stella DeWitt Bukater (I have no plan how to spell this name XD) the rich girl, the empty girl. But this few days on the Titanic changed everything for me, my entire live…

I could hear a lot of voices outside the car. Suddenly the door goes open. "Stella?" a man with black, creepy hair said my name. I didn't look at him, but I reached for his hand. Cal Hockley was my fiancé. In only one month we were going to marry, there was just one little problem. I hated this guy so much. He was a snobby, rich man, without a heart, like my mother and the rest of my family. After father's death, we have no money. Mother reminds me every single day that we only had a good name to hide.

"That is the great Titanic? It isn't much longer than the Britannia." I told Cal. "Stella, you maybe make fun of other things, but not of the Titanic. It's a hundred feet longer than the Britannia and much more comfortable." he answered in his snobby way. I shot a cold gaze on him and walked away. But I heard as he said to my mother, "Luna, your daughter isn't easy to impress."

For other people, this ship was a beautiful dream, for me it was a slave ship what bring me back to my own dungeon. I'm sure you all think "Is this girl crazy? She is rich and is engaged to a rich man! Why is she so unhappy about that?" Well, I'll tell you. From the outside I was the nice princess, but inside I screamed. I always was stubborn, but if you are a princess you wasn't allowed to be anything else as nice. You could say I felt like in a little room, with no windows….I was alone.

"Oh, Ruth! Hello, my dear!" A woman with brown hair and a long black dress rushed down the hallway of the Titanic. We just got into the ship. "Oh my god." mother murmured. It was Musa Brown. In a few years everybody would knew her as 'The unsinkable Molly Brown'. Molly was her nickname. The whole rich crowd hated her, because her husband found gold a few months ago. My mom always called her 'Newrich'. It was like the word 'Bitch' or something like this. But 1912 nobody knew this word. At this moment, something happened what changed my life forever…

"For someone begins a new life." a boy with messy, dark brown hair said. Next to him was a blonde boy, with long hair. Two other men were sitting in front of them. They all looked on their poker cards. "Sky?" the boy with the brown hair asked. "Nope." his friend just answered and showed his cards. "Andy?" Andy also showed his cards. There was only one more person left. "Mark? Show me your cards." the brown haired boy ordered. Mark showed him a pair. The brown haired boy muttered, "Oh, oh…Sky… You won't.." His friend jumped up. "You are such an idiot, Brandon! We lost all our money!" "Calm down, bro. You won't see your mommy for a very long time, because we are going to Solaria! FULL HOUSE, GUYS!" Brandon showed all his cards. Suddenly Andy took Brandon's arm and shouted, "YOU LITTLE…!" He made a fist, ready to punch him. But instead of punching Brandon he hurt this friend Mark. "You bloody idiot! We lost our tickets for the Titanic!" Brandon and Sky just began to laugh. "I'm going to Solaria!" the blonde boy shouted happily. "And I'm going home! Wohooo!"

"No, boys," an old man interrupted them, "The Titanic will go to Solaria…in five minutes." He pointed on an old clock. "Oh man! Hurry up, Sky!" They through some things in their bags and ran out of the pub, were they won the tickets. They were running between hundreds of people. "Come on, Brand. They are leaving. PLEASE WAIT!" Sky screamed. The two friends just reached the closing doors. A steward opened it again. "Third class tickets? Did they control you?" he asked. "Erm…of course! After all we aren't sick or anything else. Please let us on board."

The steward looked around and nodded quietly. "Thank you so much! Sky, we are the luckiest boys ever!" Brandon shouted running through the small corridors of the third class.

At this time, he really thought that he was lucky, even a few days later. But on the 14th of April he won't think so. Well, but I won't skip the best part…when my life begun. "Do you want this picture, Miss?" the made Diaspro asked. (Ha, ha Diaspro is Stella's made XD) "No it was that one with the faces on it…Oh there it is." I answered, taking a beautiful Monè out of a box. Diaspro said in awe, "Its pretty, Miss." "Yes, it is. It's like you are in another world. It's real but it has no logic." I told her, still looking on this painting.

"These pictures were a waist of money," I heard Cal's voice behind me, "What is the name of the artist? Picasso? Nobody knows him!" I didn't look at him. "The difference between my passion for art and Cal's is that I have one." I answered smiling. It was funny to be sarcastic. Suddenly my fiancé grabbed my hand sharply. "You won't talk to me like this again." he whispered. He forced me to look at him. "If you want……"

_I have to write a story about the Titanic! I love this movie so much!_


	2. Chapter 2: No way left

_That is how I know you_

_Go on…_

Chapter 2: No way left

Cal was really brutal, but what could you expect from a snobby millionaire? Nothing, right?

I just sat there, starring on my cup of tea. "What do you like to eat, Mister?" the waiter asked. We were sitting in the first class lounge, ready for lunch. "Miss DeWitt Bukater and me want a lamb, english, with peppermint sauce." my fiancé answered. The waiter nodded and went back to the kitchen. "You like lamb, right?" Cal asked me. I smiled at him a faked smile. This idiot! I wasn't five years anymore. I hated lamb and I told him this six times ago. He never listened to me.

Suddenly Musa Brown, who was sitting at our table too, began to laugh. "Will you feed her?" she asked, still laughing. I grinned. I liked this women a lot, she was the only person with a real smile on her face. Cal ignored her and talked with Mr. Ismey and Mr. Andrews, the creators of the Titanic, about money. Money, money, money! Always money! My nerves were at the end, so I decided that it was time for a cigarette. Well, I didn't like these things, but my mother hated them, I smoked only to upset her.

Slowly I put one out of my little pocket and burned it. "Stella, you know that I don't like this." my mom whispered shocked. I starred at her, than looked away from her without saying anything. "She knows that." I heard Cal's voice, suddenly he took the cigarette out of my mouth and through it on a plate. I made fist. Calm down, Stella! I was about to freak out. Before I started to shout I stood up. "If you excuse me…" I just whispered and ran away.

The air felt fresh and the sun warmed my pale skin. Silly Cal, silly Mom, silly rich people! The cold wind got my head clear again. In this moment I wished I would be a bird. I was was a fairy, but Mother never let me fly alone.

I was walking on the first class deck. Some men starred at me in awe. I ignored them.

Sometimes I hated myself for being pretty. If I were ugly, I wouldn't marry this idiot Cal. My feet felt heavy, my heart beat fast. I stopped and looked down on the deep, blue ocean. I was ready to cry.

"Brandon? Hey, man!" I heard someone shouting. Than I saw, on the third class side, three man sitting there. One was starring at me like crazy. I shot a dark glance on him. How dared he? A man with purple hair said, "Brandon? You'll never get this girl. Before this happens, little angels are flying out of your but." A blonde man started to laugh. I giggled a little bit. Suddenly this boy, called Brandon, smiled too. I immediately looked away, blushing. "Stella?! What's wrong with you?" Oh no! Not Cal! I turned around to face him. "Don't touch me." I told him with a cold voice. "Don't talk to me like this, Stella! Come one, the others are waiting for us." My fiancé didn't let me time to answer. He took my hand and pulled me away. Away from this smiling boy… One last time I smiled back… What was I doing here? I was engaged! After all he was a third class guy. We were from different worlds!

I looked at my lemon green dress. How I hated this. I would like to wear short dresses or trousers like men! That would be great, but it was only a dream. "Miss DeWitt Bukater?" Diaspro asked shyly. I smiled at her. "What do you want, Diaspro?" "Your mother told me to help you with your dress." The maid held up a blood red, long dress with black diamonds on it. I totally forgot that dinner started soon. "Sure, Diaspro." I just answered. She helped me in the expensive dress, put my red high heels on and helped me with my hair. I wore a little tiara. "You look beautiful, Miss Stella." Diaspro told me. "Thank you…Now leave me alone." One single tear ran down my white cheek. I whipped it away, sobbing. In the living room I could hear Cal and Mother talking about me. I swear that Mom said something like, "Since her father died, she behaves like a 'Newrich'." Woho! My own mother hated me now!

"I'm hungry, may we go for dinner?" I asked and stormed into the room. "S-sure…Stella." Luna muttered. I knew that she knew, that I heard everything what she said. I felt terrible. My mother hated me, my father was dead, my soul was about to die too. My life was empty…

"Watch out, Miss!" a male voice shouted. I didn't look at the man. I just ran away. The tears covered my eye, I barely saw anything. I sobbed, like a girl could sob. The third time I bumped into another person. I heard a, "Oh my god! How rude!" I ignored it. My life was at the end. I saw no reason to live. There was no way left.

Somewhere, between the A and the B deck, I lost my tiara. Now my golden hair, covered my face. I breathed heavily, when I reached the end of the Titanic. My heart was about to stop, when I looked at the cold waves, waiting for me. The water seemed black. No wonder it was already 12 p.m. My hands trembled, when I climbed up the, hard metal, strings. You all now what I wanted to do. I want to do my family a favour…and die. I didn't recognize that someone was lying behind me on an old seat.

I wanted to jump, but my hands didn't want to let go. "No, Miss…Don't do that." Wait! I never heard this voice before, but I knew it! "Go away!" I shouted and turned around. Oh – my – god! It was the smiling boy, from this evening! But now he didn't smile. "Miss, really, don't do that." he said in a calm voice. "I'll jump….Go away!" Well, I wasn't so sure about that. "Okay, Miss. If you really like to jump, I have to jump too." he told me, taking of his jacket. Was he crazy? "That's crazy! You would die. I've heard, water is like stone if you fall off a great high on it." I answered, looking away from him. The boy with the brown hair shrugged his shoulders. "That will surely hurt, but I have no choice." Now he took his shoes of. He just said, "So, please jump. It's cold outside here and I don't like to stand here without shoes." I smiled. "I-is the water cold?" I asked. The boy laughed. "Do you have time for a little story?" he wanted to know. I nodded. "When I was little, I went with my father ice fishing. It was in Eraklyon, there is the coldest winter ever. Oh and ice fishing is…." I interrupted him sharply. "I know what that is!" I sighed. "Sorry, but you seemed like you don't go out to often…Erm…Well, I was ice fishing and the ice broke under my feet. I fell into the cold water. And I can tell you, its like millions of needles hurting you, you can't breath, you can only think of the pain…"

I coughed. He spoke again, "And with all respect, Miss. I really don't want to get in such cold water like this." He pointed on the ocean under my feet. Suddenly a hand was near mine. "Please, Miss. Don't jump..." I looked at him and reached for his hand. "Come on, I'll help you, Miss." he whispered. Slowly I turned around, still holding his warm hand. "Brandon Dawson." he told me. I smiled. "Stella DeWitt Bukater." Brandon began to laugh. "You better write this on a paper for me." I started giggle. "Come on, let's go away from this place." he said and pulled me up. I wanted to step on the other side, but instead of this I stepped on my dress. "AHHH!" I screamed, because suddenly I felt no floor under my feet. "Please, help me!" I shouted in panic. Brandon grabbed my other hand too, and tried to pull me up. If he let go of me, I would fell into the angry sea. "No worry, Stella!" he tried to calm me. "I….will…..help….you…AHHH!" Like I was a feather he pulled me up to his chest, causing us to fall on the ground. "Thank you." I whispered, still shocked. "N-no…problem." Brandon blushed a little bit. I recognized why. "Oh, sorry…" I was lying on him.

Then I heard a few angry voices.

_Go Brandon!! XD Oh and I forgot to say: I don't own Winx Club or Titanic…bla bla bla_


	3. Chapter 3: Flash Forward

Far across the distance

And spaces between us...

C**hapter 3: Flash Forward**

**Sorry sometimes I messed up with the names XD **

My cheeks turned into a shade of red when I felt his strong arms around my skinny back. For the first time I realized how beautiful he was. His skin was a little bit tanned, not too much, maybe from working in the sun. These messy strains of brown hair covered one of Brandon's beautiful milky chocolate eyes.  
How much time has passed since I was starring at this angel like person? I really got lost of time.  
"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING TO MY FIANCÈ?" I heard Cal shouting, his voice full of anger and hate. Brandon's and my head shot up immediately starring at the group of men rushing over to us. Before I could explain anything, Cal grabbed my shoulders and pulled me away from my new friend.  
His hand was hard and a sharp pain rushed through my bones. "Cal! Please!" I grunted, half shouted. His fingers only tightened, forcing me to fell on my knees. His words, just a whisper, froze my heart, "You little bitch, don't dare to offer you another guy." With this he let me go, causing me to fell on the cold floor.  
I looked up, when I recognized that two guards were holding Brandon's arms. "What are you doing?" I asked. I sounded different, like a little girl that doll was taken away from it. " We will take this bastard with us." one of them explained. My eyes grew wide. Why...?  
Suddenly it was so clear. This scene looked so obvious! I forced myself to stand up and run over to them. "N-no...I know it seems like..." Then I faked a laughter. The others starred confused at each other while I told them, "Mr Dawson saved me...Yeah...I was looking at the ocean when I slipped away and nearly fell. Mr Dawson caught me." I gave Brandon a warm smile, he responded it with a short wink.  
"So..." I said, my voice sounding harsh when I starred at the guardians. "Let go of him!" They nodded and stepped back. "Stella! Are you serious? Mr Darbton is a cheap bastard!" my fiancè yelled.  
I turned around and answered, "Mr D-a-w-s-o-n saved my life. I think we should thank him. Or aren't I important enough to you?"  
I heard Cal mumbling something while he put his hand in a little pocket inside his jacket. "I guess twenty is enough." he added, fumbling with a green dollar note in front of Brandon's nose. I raised an eyebrow, while I crossed my arms in front of my chest. "Oh, I'm only twenty dollars worth."  
"Don't behave like a child!" Cal answered. I heard embarrassment in his words. "It would be a nice idea to invite Mr Dawson to the captain's dinner tomorrow evening. Are you okay with it?" I asked and gave him the most beautiful smile in the word.  
Cal rolled his eyes but nodded. I shrieked happily, hugging him. "Thank you, darling. I love you." I breathed into his ear. After I finished I brushed my hair behind my ears and strutted away.  
"This is going to be interesting..."

I starred at the reflection in the huge, golden mirror. The blond beauty looked tired and pale. The blond beauty looked like a blond beauty, but not like the person she really was. I sighed and at put my make-up off, when I felt two strong hands on my shoulders. I finally realized that they still hurt. "You know I love you..." Cal begun, "and wish you to love me. You are a real pearl, you deserve the best. I am the best for you." I closed my eyes and tried not to hear what he said.  
Suddenly I felt a cold something against my skin. I opened my eyes, starring on a gigantic blue, tear like diamond around my neck. It was Heavy but it felt smooth when my fingers touched it. "That's..." I tried to say, but found no words. "It belonged to King Oronus of Eraklyon. These diamond is royal, we are royal, Stella. It's called Cur de la mer..."  
"The Heart of the Sea..." I finished his sentence. One hand it was a great present, but on the other hand it was a big offence. Did he really think he could buy my love?  
I turned around and starred into his cold face. I said emotionless, "Thank you. That's a great present." Than I stood up and walked over to our king size bed. "Good night, Cal." I said and switched off the light.

Some Mini-Lemons are following ;D

I giggled when he pulled me onto the bed. I shrieked and fell on his strong chest. "You know he will kill me when he find this out." the young man whispered, between his kisses. His lips brushed over my whole body. From my head, to my mouth...From my mouth to my belly button and a little bit lower. I smiled, but my stomach got mixed with fear. I half moaned "You can still stop." While I told him this I buried my fingers deeper into his soft hair.  
Brandon responded it with a deep kiss. Is tongue licked my lower lip. I shivered.  
My lover rolled over me, pulling my body closer to his. I could feel the heat of his bare chest and I barley recognized that he was about to take my clothes off. "Stella..." he breathed, "I want to tell you that...I...I...lo...Love, Wake up! Wake up! We are late for breakfast!"

"Bran...Cal?" I shouted when I starred at him. He was already dressed and stood at the edge of the bed. I let my face sunk into the pillow again. It was a dream, a illogical dream. "Leave, I'll be ready in 15 minutes."  
My fiancè nodded and left.  
It was just a dream...  
I sunk back into the bed. Everything seemed so real. How silly! Brandon and me would never got a chance. It was like a different Cinderella story without a happy end. The only time we will spend together will be the dinner tonight.

In the next chapter will be a LOOOOOOOOOOOT of Stella and Brandon fluffly lovley stuff ;D Sorry for the late update!


End file.
